Five Different Angles
by Never-Ending-Donkey
Summary: Response to Aoihand's Multiverse Prompt. Includes character age swap, modern AU, watershed events, and mentions of Country Music!Whitebeard. Some strong language. Chapter 2 slightly new and improved. Time to favorite equals time to review.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my response to the lovely and talented Aoihand's Multiverse Prompt.

"Five Different Angles"

A Girlish Crush

"D-don't point those dangerous things at me!"

The former vice president of Baroque Works defensively sprouted hands to slap away the sword and blue staff. In less than a fortnight, these six scrappy misfits and a runaway princess had turned the entire operation on its head and ruined the man she had known and feared for four terrifying years. Now she stood on their ship's deck, having been dragged out by the intense green-haired swordsman. The blond guy was immediately head-over-heels for her, but that probably didn't mean much. Her borrowed blouse was a size too big for her, and the capris almost reached her ankles. She faltered for a moment, trying to regain her shattered confidence.

"It's all your captain's fault," she squeaked, "He should have left me for dead! I have nowhere else to go!" In an instant the blond was upon his leader, harshly demanding he explain whatever he did to the little lady. The long-nosed boy was still trying to conduct an emergency ship evacuation as the mysterious captain pushed the playboy to the side and ambled over to the stowaway. Two intense brown eyes from under the straw hat stared down at the girl, as if he were looking into her very essence. His unsmiling mouth, framed by a rough beard, was tight-lipped as he studied her youthful face. She could feel the currents flow beneath her Devil fruit-cursed feet. The teenage fugitive wasn't sure what was scarier, the captain's disposition, or the fact that he was most likely the only thing standing between her and a painful death.

Then he broke into a grin and laid a hand on her head. "So it was you!" he chortled, breaking his ominous composure, "Sure, you can join!"

Robin's mouth fell open at the older man's nonchalance. Was he unafraid of a possible reprisal later on, or did he have something more sinister in store for her? The seventeen-year-old archeologist turned this question over in her mind as she proceeded to systematically seduce the other crewmembers. Every now and then she stole a glance at "Straw Hat" Luffy, and wondered how he could be so intimidating and yet so childlike in the same breath.

Barbie Bandits

It was almost closing time for the Ohara bookstore as a worn-out Buick pulled into the parking lot. The handsome driver was far more accustomed to flashy sports cars, but he wasn't one to ask pointless questions when two drop-dead gorgeous girls needed his services, even if it meant using a Grandma car.

"Well, here we are, ladies," he drawled, casually turning off the ignition.

"Thanks so much, Acey," cooed Nami, a bright and vivacious redhead on the honor roll, "I just hope we still have enough time to get… what was it, Hancock?"

"Luffykins's present," the haughty-looking Asian university girl crooned, flicking back a strand of her long dark hair as she answered, not bothering to return her friend's wink.

Ace blinked. "Uh, okay, my little brother's not a big reader, but hey, do what suits ya."

Nami continued making small talk with Ace as Hancock donned large black sunglasses and glamorous-looking blonde wig, carefully arranging her tresses under it. Ace couldn't help but notice and ask the obvious question.

"That's for us to know," the Asian beauty curtly responded as Nami put on her own wig and glasses.

"And for me to find out?"

"If I meant that, I would have said it."

"Okay, no need to get defensive."

Ace switched on is MP3 to lose himself in the sonic bliss that was Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers as the girls exited the Buick and started off toward the bookstore. When they felt they were far enough, Nami spoke up, "So, remind me why I agreed to this?"

Hancock gave the slightest of smirks. "Because frankly, your little pick-pocketing operation is peasant's work, my dear."

The redhead gave an irritated sigh as she continued ahead of her childish companion, "Alright, but I still don't see why you couldn't just use your own money."

"That's my grandmother's money and you know it, Ginger!" Hancock almost screamed.

Nami rolled her eyes and approached the door just as an employee came to lock it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we're closing," he rasped.

"Oh, please let me in," whimpered Nami, instantly the damsel in distress, "I just wanted to pick up my jacket! I left it in here earlier, I need it back tonight!"

As the man became more helpful, Nami's partner-in-crime approached. "Excuse me," she murmured, her voice and figure oozing sensuality, "I believe I might have forgotten something too."

"A-alright ma'am, what is it?"

"Oh, just a few full cash register drawers," giggled Hancock as she drew a small revolver.

That Was A Close One

Thatch took a moment to assess the situation. It was twilight, and he had scarcely gotten the foul taste out of his mouth when someone attacked him from behind. The fall hurt a lot more than he'd anticipated; wasn't that fruit supposed to be a Logia? Only his quick reflexes saved the Fourth Division Commander from a punch to the face. The deck wasn't so lucky.

A strangled yell cut his concentration short. It sounded like an accusation, but he couldn't be sure. Thatch's hand flew to his right hip, only to remember he'd left his sword in his quarters. Shit. Well, best try out some new techniques. Whitebeard's fourth strongest man felt a newfound energy surge through him as he dodged another hammer blow to the head. He stretched out his right hand, and the attacker suddenly flew towards him by some unknown force. Thatch managed to clench his fist as the offender crashed mouth-first into it. Ouch! Okay, best off if he found the damn sword.

The nimble swordsman tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his knuckles as he dodged and weaved towards his quarters. He still hadn't been able to identify his attacker in the gloom, but his shouts sounded oddly familiar. What was his name? Tak, Teef, Teak? Whatever, it would be Dead Meat in a few moments either way. Now, where did he put—there it was! Thatch barely had time to draw his blade as the door burst to splinters. The man-beast threw himself upon the newly "cursed" pirate captain with a roar of, "THATCH! YOU ATE MY DREAM! Y—"

And then, it was over. The intruder's scream turned to a murky gurgle as his hands dropped to the tongue of steel that had impaled his heart. He gripped the hilt's hand-guard with one hand to pull himself closer to his victim-turned-killer, trying to grasp him with the other. Roused by the noise, Thatch's crew rushed to their commander's cabin in time to see Marshall D. Teach breathe his last in a vain attempt to end the man who, with a single act, had destroyed everything he had been waiting on.

Somehow, Thatch felt like he'd just saved the world.

Rock And Roll

The lead guitarist for the Strawhat Thousand couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Their slightly insane singer disappears for three weeks, only to come back with a beauty queen on his arm? What the fuck? Sanji bit back a tirade and put on what he thought was a friendly smile as the rest of the band reacted.

Nami, the band's lovely manager, seemed relieved to see Luffy alive, livid at is prolonged absence, and wary of his new, ahem, friend all at once. Usopp fumbled with his drumsticks in surprise. Chopper the band medic and relief drummer started going on about Luffy's backlog of missed checkups. Brook, AKA the surviving Rumbar Brother, accidentally dropped the piano key cover on his hand. Franky, their soundman/rhythm guitarist, spat his cola back into the bottle in shock. Robin the synthesizer mistress' eyes lit up with recognition, but otherwise she remained deadpan. Zoro looked up from tuning his bass for two seconds, and then got back to his instrument.

Luffy glanced around dumbly, wondering what the big deal was before remembering he hadn't come back alone. He broke the awkward silence: "Hey guys! Sorry about getting lost back there. This lady helped me out! She's really nice, her name's Hancock and she's—"

"I'm his lover," she proudly interjected, partially overlapping with the singer-lyricist's explanation. This cued a heightened reaction from the rest of the band, except Robin, who just giggled.

After introductions went underway, Hancock found herself swarmed with questions and solicitations alike.

"Soooo, is this gonna be a long engagement? I can plan everything for you if ya want… Say, do you come from money?"

"You've made a SUPER connection, sis! We're gonna sail right to the TOP OF THE CHA—no, I don't wear pants, they get in the way."

"You look awfully pale. Do you feel all right? W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Welcome to our rehearsal studio! I am Usopp Soge, the leader of the Strawha—EEK! Okay, okay, it's not true, that's totally Luffy's job!"

"Aaaah, whatthefuckever. Just stay outta my way and play nice, you dig?"

"Well, good afternoon, m'dear, would you be so kind as to show me your—URGH!"

"Please disregard the dirty old man, love. Allow me to offer you a fresh margarita?"

"I never would have guessed a major player at Seven Seas Records would fall for our wayward singer."

Robin's offhand remark grabbed the attention of everyone who wasn't her, the lead vocalist, or his lady friend. "WHAAAAAAAAA?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," grinned Luffy, rubbing the back of his head, "Hancock got us a gig with, uh, Newgrat? Neegut? Uhh…"

"Eddy Newgate," the attractive bigwig cut in, "He needed an opening act, and you happen to be a band, so I pulled a few strings, and now you're all set to tour with him!"

The rest of the band (yes, even Robin) was shocked. "E-E-Eddy Newgate? The Eddy Newgate, the outlaw country legend?" stammered Nami. Robin suddenly swooned into Franky's arms; the Speedo enthusiast looked like he wasn't sure if it was his lucky day, or if he should be worried. Luffy took his place at the mic stand while Hancock took a seat to watch her man work his magic.

"Right!" Luffy declared, "We've got a new gig, a sponsor, and we're gonna have a deal! LET'S ROCK!"

It was their most impassioned rehearsal yet.

I've Come To End This War!

The last thing Coby saw before he blacked out was the fearsome Admiral Akainu's lava fist colliding with something large and fizzling out like a bad firework. A foreboding figure in a long black cloak came into view for the retreating pirates and bloodthirsty Marines.

"Good job, kid," came a rough voice, "The time you bought with your act of courage just changed the course of history."

The Marines had just dealt with one Yonkou, only for another to arrive without warning! All defending Marineford looked to Akainu as the dread pirate reached down to pick up the fallen straw hat, carefully feeling it with strong fingers. But the terrifying Admiral, the model of Absolute Justice, was hesitating! In front of this one-handed greybeard, he could not act!

The Yonkou of East Blue straightened up, holding his once-treasured old hat. "That reckless brat," he muttered, "Almost making me break my promise."

The wicked Garp the Fist, captain of the "Fist of Love" Pirates, stared out at the wreck of Marineford and roared his intentions for all who could still hear.

I'm an avid LuRo supporter, but the flak this pairing often gets from other One Piece fans irritates me sometimes. So I wondered if they wouldn't complain as much if the characters in question swapped ages. It would certainly be more innocent.

This is my little gift to everyone who's convinced themselves that Hancock is an irredeemable beeyotch who would try to murder Nami and Robin. I have news for all you sweetypies: filler doesn't count! :3 Also, I blatantly ripped off "Bottle Rocket." If you haven't seen it, DO SO RIGHT NOW. By far Owen Wilson's most original role, and that's saying a lot.

Wouldn't that be a game changer? Maybe Whitebeard would have been the villai—no, on second thought, let's pretend I didn't just go there.

Because Whitebeard as Johnny Cash would be awesome.

And so would Pirate!Garp. Too bad it ain't canon.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't resist expanding on the drabbles. Credit to Aoihand for the concept and Eiichiro Oda for the characters and setting.

"**A Change of Pace"**

It had been about a week since she had joined the oh-so innocently named Straw Hat pirates, and to say she was surprised at how quickly they accepted her was kind of an understatement. Perhaps it helped that she wasn't the only person there with a bounty and a scary devil fruit power, but the ease with which the captain welcomed her (not to mention how simple it was to win over almost everyone else) had made her suspicious. Only the alternately harsh and comical swordsman seemed to (understandably) distrust her, and even he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt sometimes. Robin was certain this was because of her age.

On yet another sleepless night, Robin had made herself comfortable in the Going Merry's crow's nest, poring over a volume she'd found in the girls' quarters (the orange-haired navigator was so accommodating it was almost creepy). Just then, a strange sound from the galley, followed by a shout, broke the calm. Robin felt powerful vibrations as something struck the mast. Of course, by this time, the young historian was more concerned about her drink spilling than whatever or whoever just ruined the placidity. She gazed over the edge, and sure enough, there was the eccentric captain.

"Aaaaaah, stupid Sanji and his stupid fridge traps," groaned the rubberman, "Soooooo huuuuungryyy…"

"Captain?" queried Robin, "If it's not too much trouble, could—"

Her question to him stopped short as Luffy slingshot himself up to the crow's nest, perching comically on the rim.

"Yeah, what's up, Robin?" he grinned, all previous signs of gluttonous disappointment suddenly gone.

The girl took a deep breath to calm down and avoid faltering. "Captain," she half-whispered, "if you don't mind, I have been meaning to ask you, why were you so eager to let me join?"

The older man cocked his head to one side, his monkey-like face full of bemusement. "Huh? Whaddaya mean? You told me it was my fault, right?"

Robin shook her head. "No, that's not quite what I meant," she giggled, "I'm just curious: why did you allow me to join, even with the knowledge that I'm a notorious criminal?"

The older man's expression didn't change. "You are?"

What? How could a twenty-eight-year-old man this far into the Grand Line have never heard of her? The young historian held back her surprise as best she could.

"Well…" she murmered, trying to keep her composure, "W-what I meant was that you didn't have to save me, especially after what I did to… you remember. You don't need to be this kind to me."

For a moment, Luffy just stared at her. He no longer looked puzzled, and his eyes narrowed. "Yes I do," he muttered. He didn't elaborate further, mostly because a loud, obnoxious growl cut off Robin's reply.

"… Are you still hungry, Captain?"

"Yeah!" Abruptly happy-go-lucky once again, he hopped off the edge and into the nest itself.

The young lady shrank away to give the big man more room. "All I have is this," she admitted as she held up the last of a few small cakes Sanji had prepared for her earlier. "If you would prefer something else—"

Just then her hand was empty. She immediately looked at Luffy, who was already swallowing the pastry. The teenage scholar couldn't help but giggle at his overly disappointed expression.

"Aww, it tastes funny," whined Luffy.

Robin laughed a little harder. "Sorry, Mister Cook made it according to my tastes," she explained. "If you want," she purred, "I could ask him for something sweeter tomorrow."

"Really? Wow, thanks, Robin," yawned Luffy, either ignoring or missing Robin's coyness. He leaned backward in the crow's nest, letting his arms dangle over the edge. In mere minutes, he was snoring. The Demon Child gazed at her new caretaker, and chuckled at the thought of the crew's resident chef overreacting to the sight of them descending from the elevated, isolated spot come morning. Maybe she could let her guard down, just a little.

Maybe this time the new boss wouldn't be the same as the old boss.

"**The Heist"**

"What do you think you're doing, old man? Don't put the money in PLASTIC bags!"

"Don't speak to me that way, brat!"

The disguised heiress faltered for a bit. "Are… are there any thicker bags for heavier tomes you could put the cash in, sir?"

As funny as it was to hear her partner humble herself after the clover-haired manager chewed her out, Nami had a job to do. It was up to her to round up everyone else in the shop to join the employees in the back room. She had to make absolutely certain none of them saw the bandits leave, all one of them. Wait, one?

"Nice wig, Ms. Mikan."

"… Robin?" Behind the dark aviators, Nami's eyes meandered from the smirking brunette to the security camera behind her. As if sensing the redhead's apprehension, the archeological doctorate student chuckled.

"Don't worry, that one's been on the fritz for a while. We've been meaning to get it fixed," she murmured.

"… You work here?"

"You never asked. So, are you gonna kidnap me, or what?"

Nami blushed behind her sunglasses as she took her older friend by the arm and led her over to the staff room.

About a minute later, the "Barbie Bandits" and their getaway man were speeding out of the parking lot.

"You robbed the fuckin' place?"

"What did you think we were going to do, you silly boy?"

"What did—eje—I dunno, browse the picture books? Look, I reeeaaally like not getting arrested, and I don't appreciate being made accessory to robbery."

"—Said Mister Dine-n'-Dash."

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING!"

"Hancock, next time you have one of your bright ideas, could you get Robin to help you? Or better yet, just swallow your pride and ask your granny for a little moolah?"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Ginger!"

Nami made a mental note to stick to pickpocketing no matter what from then on.

"**Out of Touch"**

"Garp, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to be a father?"

"Bwahahahahah—whuh? Sengoku, you're not yelling!"

"No, Garp, I'm not. Would you like to know why?"

"Er… is it my fault? 'Cuz if it is, it wasn't my idea to put that in your tea!"

"… I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. No, Garp, this isn't about you. Well, not entirely, anyway. You know I've protected you in the past for raising your grandson, and… that boy on grounds that you were positively influencing them, correct?"

"Er, yeah…"

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear what went wrong, it seems to be a moot point now. But I suppose that's neither here nor there…"

"Ya sound tired, old friend. Hey, how 'bout we spar a bit, get our blood racing? Eh?"

"That's not appropriate. Garp, what do you think of the Yonkou situation?"

"Eh? What's this gotta do with Luffy? They're tough. Tricky. Um… piratey? Whatcha want me to say?"

"Exactly. They're impenetrable. There's no action we can take against them that won't jeopardize us."

"… Kaido?"

"Too political."

"That red-headed brat?"

"Too hard to trace."

"Big—?"

"Don't go there."

"Whitebeard?"

"… Surely you jest. You've heard about Thatch, haven't you?"

"Funny haircut? Swordsman? Ballbuster at poker? Yeah, what about him?"

"Again, I'll pretend I didn't hear part of that. He's eaten the Yami Yami no Mi now, if eyewitness accounts are correct."

"Whoa, really? I didn't even think that existed! How cool!"

"Ugh, can't you be serious for once in your life? We both know Thatch is one of Whitebeard's top commanders, and they're not exactly clueless rookies. Whatever advantage it could have given him, he's found it by now! It's bad enough you let the Portgas boy out of your sight long enough to join those ruffians."

"But… Whitebeard's still dying, right?"

"You still don't get it. Newgate's crew sets the standard for peak strength on a pirate crew. We need seven pirate captains on our side plus our best and brightest just to counter one of them! Whether he lives or dies is immaterial, Garp! It's all about his crew! They're young! Eager! Powerful! And our time is running out! We…!"

"Hey, calm down! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…"

"Sengoku? Sengoku? What, is there something in my teeth?"

"…"

"Hey, cut it out, you're gonna give me nightmares! Waaaaahh! Tsuru-chan, come over here! Sengoku's brain broke!"

As the captor of "Gold" Roger stumbled out of the Fleet Admiral's office, the Great Buddha turned the terrifying thought over in his mind. These were new times, and they would not slow down for the veterans. Was the Strategist finally out of ideas?

"**Haven't We Met Before?"**

It seemed like another casual rehearsal for the Strawhats. Zoro improvised a catchy bassline while Sanji tuned his guitar. Usopp experimentally tapped his trap kit's snare drum. Luffy was enthusiastically reading Nami his new lyrics, which, as usual, were geared more towards matching the rhythm of the music than making any real sense on their own. Chopper and Vivi were discussing the obnoxious proliferation of Milk Duds in between the latter's vocal warm-ups. Then she walked in.

"Excuse me, are you the Strawhats?" came a soft, inquisitive female voice. All eyes fell on the newcomer who had simply waltzed into Vivi's summerhouse. The speaker was a tall slender brunette in a zipped up short purple leather jacket, skintight jeans, and a cowboy hat. The band and their manager took a moment to let her presence sink in. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" the woman asked politely.

Just then, Sanji's Telecaster hit the ground with an audible THUD as he noodled his way over to the older woman. How he managed to walk like that without pulverizing his entire skeleton would always be a mystery. "Not at all, darling, not at all! The glorious palace of LOVE is always open!" he swooned.

A scornful snort came from Zoro's general direction as the green-haired bassist leaned over his Fender Precision. "You're probably not her type, Dartboard. She doesn't look like she's into douchebags."

"SAY THAT AGAIN, MOSSHEAD!" roared the guitarist, getting in his bandmate's face.

"OF COURSE, AND I'LL BE SURE TO USE SMALL WORDS, PERVO!" the bassist bellowed back. Neither of them saw the tangerine-haired manager stalk up behind them.

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked, banging the two taller men's heads together. By the time she was done with her disciplinary measures, Nami noticed Luffy already talking to the mystery woman.

"You wanna join?"

"That was the general idea, yes."

"Cool! Whaddaya play?"

"Oh, several things. I can play steel- and nylon-string acoustic guitars, drums to a certain extent, and various keyboard instruments, but my specialty is piano and synthesizer."

Luffy's face went blank. "Synthe-whatwhat?"

"(ahem) You know, heh heh, I happen to ALREADY play piano, mind you, as well as drums, and Sanji over there could play guitar blindfolded! So, er, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to—"

"Okay! You're in!"

"…WHAAAAAAT?" Usopp's eyes were as round as dinner plates as the dark-skinned percussionist let Luffy's response sink in.

Nami slid in front of the lead singer with her hands on her hips and an incredulous look on her face. "Just like that? You don't even feel like hearing her play something first?"

Luffy chuckled. "She can play the same things as Sanji and Usopp, so she's gotta be good! Maybe all at the same time, even!"

"Well, that would be interesting, but sadly I've only two hands, Mister Singer," giggled the band's new keyboardist.

"E-excuse me," piped up Vivi, who had been trying to get the group's attention for a while, "how did you find us?"

The enigmatic multi-instrumentalist looked at the petite bluette. "I attended your little concert yesterday. The venue owner was kind enough to tell me this address after I pretended I meant to conduct an interview. Though I suppose I could have knocked…"

Chopper approached Vivi. "Do you know this lady, Vivi?" asked the hairy young doctor. The senator's daughter didn't directly answer, but an apprehensive gesture and some hushed murmurings spoke volumes.

At that moment, Usopp wheeled a grand piano in front of the cowgirl. "I demand a demonstration!"

She obliged.

Some time later, during Luffy's spontaneous celebration (it wasn't the first time a rehearsal had turned into this), Nami sat next to her blue-haired friend. "Feeling tense?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Nami, I didn't—"

"Don't sweat it." She paused to take a swig of PBR. "So, whaddaya think about this lady, then?"

"… She's interesting."

"Really." Nami gave her friend the same doubting look she always gave the frontman whenever he announced another hair-brained plan.

"She… reminds me of someone I shouldn't have met," Vivi said softly, "I really don't feel like talking about it." She got back to her Shirley Temple, avoiding any further questions.

The redheaded manager glanced at the pianist. She was hatless and playing a different tune, building it around the lustful Sanji's improvised riff. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders and she chuckled as Luffy tried to ad-lib lyrics over the music. A glass of rose wine rested within the lady's reach on the piano top. Just about everyone had gotten used to her already; even Usopp was unwinding a bit. Nami turned her focus to her notebook, where she'd listed the different band members and their respective roles. Finishing her beer, Nami carefully added "Robin Nico: Piano/Keyboards" underneath the other members. "Whatever floats your boat, princess," she sighed, waiting for the alcohol to kick in.

"**A Fair Trade"**

Whitebeard never liked Garp that much. That's not to say he didn't tolerate stupid people, far from it. Nor did he mind that they were old rivals. All those life-threatening battles they'd been in together had been as casual as a game of marbles between schoolboys. No, what irritated Edward Newgate was that the Yonkou of East Blue NEVER SHUT UP.

"… and then I says to her, 'Oh yeah? Well at least I eat people food!' Bwahahahahaha!"

Newgate clenched a fist to ease his frustration. "That's all fine and cute," he rumbled, "but it still doesn't explain why you're missing a hand!"

Garp looked at the stump that his left wrist used to be connected to before turning back to his contemporary. "Don't worry, Guts, I'm getting to that," he grinned, "So then next thing I know—"

"Monkey D. Garp," boomed Whitebeard, "first off, I merely asked what manner of man or beastie took your hand. Second, I do not like being addressed as 'Guts.' Third, your roundabout explanations are slowly boring me to death. Finally, your comic timing is simply SHIT!"

Garp the Fist's grin only got wider. "I bet that hand on a new era, Newgate."

The world's strongest man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Led by my grandson!"

The devourer of the Gura Gura no Mi choked back the urge to scream as the now one-handed fisticuffs master launched into a one-sided discussion of his biological grandson, how cute he was, how strong he was getting, and how freaking adorable he was. Out of the knuckle bandage and into the fist.

After a little constructive criticism (regrettably in the form of an anonymous review), I've changed things up a bit here. For one thing, Robin is no longer, so far as I can tell, out of character. For another, the conversation is a little longer. For another… Luffy's completely unchanged outside of being older.

Direct continuation of "Barbie Bandits." More "Bottle Rocket" plagiarism. Was it good for you?

What can I say? Without Blackbeard, the story's exponentially different. Also, I'm going ahead and calling this the first Sengoku angst fic.

Full list: Luffy: Lead Vocals. Sanji: Guitars. Zoro: Bass. Usopp: Drums, Piano (studio only). Vivi: Harmony Vocals, Maracas. Chopper: Harmonica, Drums (relief only). Robin: Piano/Keyboards. This grew out of one too many listens to "Final Solution" by Pere Ubu.

Don't worry, Whitebeard-sama, he'll run out of steam eventually. It helps to paint open eyes on your eyelids, too.


End file.
